<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yumi by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854339">Yumi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Television Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sinto muito, Ryo-chan. Mesmo, sinto muito.” disse-lhe, com ar que tinha pouco de arrependido. “Era uma fita essa que tinha na cabeça?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yumi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Fita)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamada estava sentado no sofá, tanto longe de Daiki quanto possível.</p><p>Tinha um ar rabugento, os braços cruzados e uma expressão que esperava parecesse ao máximo indignada.</p><p>Era sábado à noite, e acabava de entrar no ar o primeiro episódio de Risou no Musuko.</p><p>Tinha esperado ansiosamente que o episódio acabasse para perguntar ao seu namorado que achasse desse, enquanto lançava-lhe olhares para tentar de ler as suas reações.</p><p>E esse estado de espírito tinha-o acompanhado até uns minutos da fim.</p><p>Logo tinha estado <em>aquela</em> cena, e ele tinha visto tudo colapsar como um castelo de cartas.</p><p>Daiki tinha esbugalhado os olhos e aberto a boca, a ficar com expressão quase chateada por vários segundos.</p><p>E logo tinha começado a rir.</p><p>A rir tão forte de lacrimejar, tinha-se as mão no estômago e contorcia-se no sofá, como se não pudesse evita-lo.</p><p>O episódio tinha acabado já, e ele ainda estava lá, incapaz de parar.</p><p>Yamada tinha-o olhado furiosamente, irritado pela sua reação.</p><p>Sabia que ia fazer troça dele para ter-se vestido de mulher – o feito que a roupa fosse inteiramente de rendas seguro não ajudava – mas não podia evitar de sentir-se desconfortável, porque não tinha esperado que a imagem pudesse fazê-lo rir tanto.</p><p>Tinham passado já muitos minutos, quando viu Arioka calmar-se bastante de aproximar-se dele.</p><p>“Sinto muito, Ryo-chan. Mesmo, sinto muito.” disse-lhe, com ar que tinha pouco de arrependido. “Era uma fita essa que tinha na cabeça?” acrescentou logo, a recomeçar a rir.</p><p>Yamada deu-lhe um golpe no braço, bastante forte.</p><p>“Estou feliz que tinha gostado o drama ao ponto que a única coisa em que podes concentrar-te é a maldita fita.” disse-lhe, irónico, a erguer uma sobrancelha.</p><p>Daiki tentou de recuperar. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, tomou fôlego e pôs um ar tanto serio como possível.</p><p>“Desculpa, tens razão.” disse, a respirar profundamente e a aproximar-se outra vez, a meter-lhe um braço ao redor dos ombros e a tira-lo contra si. “Gostei o drama. Tanto, eu juro. E... só foi apanhado desprevenido da maneira como estavas vestido. Só isso.” terminou, a encolher os ombros.</p><p>Ryosuke descontraiu um pouco a sua expressão.</p><p>“Gostaste mesmo?” murmurou, pouco convencido.</p><p>Daiki riu e acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>“Sim que gostei. E depois, no geral...” sorriu, malicioso. “Vestido nessa maneira tinha charme.” disse-lhe, e o menor não pôde evitar de dar-lhe outro golpe, mais ligeiro.</p><p>Aconchegou-se contra dele, a sorrir.</p><p>Não teve coração para dizer-lhe que isso só era o primeiro episódio, que ia estar vestido de maneiras muito piores, e que a fita só era o melhor que tivesse-lhe acontecido.</p><p>Até o final do drama, decidiu que o sábado à noite ia fazer-se levar para jantar fora.</p><p>Era o melhor pela saúde mental de ambos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>